Love Potion 28
by Chilibob
Summary: Kel puts love potion in everybody's water and everyoune falls crazily in love. Now it's up to Neal to get the antidote from the Chamber of Soap and save the day!
1. The Chamber of Soap

**Love Potion 28**

**The Chamber of Soap**

Once upon a time there was a young man named Neal. I don't remember what he looked like but he did have green eyes.

One day Neal woke up to discover he had ran out of peach scented deodorant. The problem was that most of his friends that were guys were very feminine and used woman's deodorants. Neal sat down and thought long and hard about whom would have man's deodorant. Suddenly it came to him.

"KEL!" screamed Neal so loud that Merric came into his room and told him to shut up.

So Neal went to Kel's room and knocked on her door. "Kel!" Yelled Neal "I need to use your deodorant!"

Kel opened the door and gave him her manly deodorant. Neal used the deodorant and gave it back to Kel. Then they just stood staring at each other. After a while it turned into an awkward moment.

"AGHHHHH!" screamed Kel "I'm unpleasantly afraid of awkward moments!" she then ran of to her secret underground Laboratory to make a Love potion for Dom.

"What do I do now?" asked Neal " I guess I'll look for the sacred Chamber of Soap that is supposed to be hidden in the palace"

Neal went to the nearest cupboard and looked for the Chamber of Soap in it.

"NEALAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CUBOARD?" screamed king Jonathan

"Looking for the Chamber of Soap" said Neal

The king gasped, "The Chamber is huge! It's the size of something very large! And you look for it in a tiny little cupboard? You're an insult to all humans! Get out of my sight!"

So slowly and carefully Neal got out of the king's sight. But this story's not about Neal.

"It's not?" said a confused reader

"Nope" said me

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier?" said the reader

" I forgot," said me


	2. The Potion is Unleashed

The Potion is Unleashed

Meanwhile Kel was in her laboratory working on her love potion. So far she had made 27 attempts. With those attempts she had turned five sparrows into clones of herself, created a magical time machine box, tuned Queen Thayet into a man and turned Wyldon Gay (if he wasn't gay already) but none of them had made people fall in love with the first person they saw. Finally she finished her 28th love potion. She made one of her sparrows drink some. The sparrow looked at Jump and bit his one remaining ear lovingly.

"It worked!" Kel yelled. She pulled down her pant's showing off her pink manly underwear and ran to the great hall were everybody was having lunch.

"Dom… Dom?…DOM! WERE ARE YOU?" yelled Kel. Everybody looked at her. Dom walked up and said "Kel you manly beast, why are your pants down?"

"Huh? I don't know," said Kel .She pulled her pants up. "Drink this Dom." She ordered giving him the potion. Dom drank it but instead of looking at Kel he looked at Cleon and instantly fell in love with him.

"I love you Cleon!" he yelled and chased after Cleon.

"ARRGGGGG!" Yelled Cleon as he ran away.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Kel angrily she then ran off to some place to do something.


	3. The Castle of Love

Meanwhile Neal was looking through Raoul's underwear drawer in search of the Chamber of Soap. Suddenly Raoul walked in and asked, "Why are you searching through my underwear drawer?"

"I'm looking for the Chamber of Soap!" said Neal

"Hey! Can I look too?" said Raoul. So the two of them continued their search for the Chamber of soap.

Meanwhile Kel was releasing her anger by poisoning everyone's water with love potion.

"Muahahahha" said Kel "Now everyone will fall horribly in love with each other and that will cause complete and utter chaos! Muahahahha!"

Later at supper everybody drank their water and fell hopelessly in love with people. Kel started to laugh uncontrollably at everyone. Then she accidentally took a drink of her water and fell in love with Wyldon. She started to chase Wyldon who was chasing Jon who was chasing Dom who was chasing Cleon who was chasing Thayet who was chasing Owen ext.

Allana walked in and yelled, " Why is everyone in love!" She then drank some water and fell in love with Kel. She started to chase Kel.

Meanwhile Neal and Raoul were in the man's change room looking for the Chamber of Soap.

"Why do we have a change room at the palace?" asked Neal

"I don't know…"said Raoul. They sat down on the flour and thought about it for a few hours. Suddenly Jon came barging through the doors.

"What are you guy's doing in my room?" asked Jon

"You live in a change room?" asked Neal disturbed

"Well duh! Were else would I live? God!" yelled Jon "Have you guy's seen Dom? I'm going to ask him to marry me!"

"WHAT? Will that make me related to you? NOOOOOOO!" yelled Neal running around like a headless chicken "My poor self can't take the revulsion!" He grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1 " Help! The king is marrying my cousin!"

"What's a phone?" asked Jon curiously

"I don't know." Said Raoul bewildered. He looked at Neal and took a drink of his water.

"I love you Neal!" yelled Raoul. He ran up to Neal and tried to hug him.

"ARG" screamed Neal like a pirate "I bet Kel has something to do with this!" He ran out of the room to find Kel. Raoul ran after him. Jon drank some water and fell in love with the phone." I love you even though you're a device that wasn't invented yet." Said Jon


	4. Help From an Enemy

Help from an Enemy

Meanwhile Neal found Kel who was in her laboratory making another batch of love potion so Wyldon would fall in love with her and they could get married in a sauna.

"Hey Kel. Are you responsible for all these mysterious cases of people falling in love?" asked Neal.

"Yes I made a love potion and now I'm making more," said Kel looking Guilty and ashamed.

"No! I cannot let you do that!" Neal took the love potion and ran away to the library. He went looking through the books in search of an antidote for love potions.

'Why don't you look in this giant book of love potion antidotes? It might work?" said Numair giving Neal a tiny non-giant book. He then left for his date with his centaur girlfriend.

"But I thought I was his girlfriend!" said Dianne. She then got trampled to death by a stampede of stray buffalos.

Neal opened the book to its first page. It said "THE ANTIDOTE TO THE LOVE POTION LIES IN CHAMBER OF SOAP."

"But I don't want to look for the Chamber of Soap anymore" whined Neal. He started to cry and whistle green day at the same time.

"Stop crying you big hunk of steak" said Joren "If it's so important I can show you were the stupid Chamber of Soap is"

"Why would you do that for me?" asked Neal puzzled.

"Because I drank the love potion you had on this table but even the powers of the potion couldn't possibly make me love you so I just hate you less and am willing to help you on your quest to end the triumph of the love potion."

"That's all?" asked Neal

"Well that and the fact that some old guy has fallen in love with me and I would like nothing more than to end this stupidity" said Joren

"Is that all?" asked Neal

"No. Also this was al Kel's fault and I highly despise Kel and ending her love potion might cause her displeasure" he smiled "yay!"

"Is that all?" asked Neal

"No. Also I love rum and with all this love there's no rum in the palace"

"But why's the rum gone?" asked Neal shocked and worried in a Johnny Dept voice.

"I dunno," said Joren shrugging.

"Well then. That didn't make any sense at all." said Neal "Now take me to the Chamber of Soap" So Joren lead Neal to the location were the Chamber of Soap could be found.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Termination

Meanwhile Kel was in Wyldon's room smelling his clothes "Yum! Smells like chicken!" she said. She put some of his socks into her pocket and ran of to find Wyldon. Unfortunately Allana was in the hall and she started to chase after Kel.

Meanwhile Neal and Joren stopped in front of a Janitors closet. "Its in there," said Joren then he ran of to visit his identical triplet brother's Lucius Malfoy and Hilary Duff.

Neal walked into the closet to find himself in the Chamber of Soap. It was like a giant living room. There was no soap in sight.

"There's no soap in sight!" cried Neal

"Of course not you wiener!" said George coming out of a cupboard. 'The Chamber of Soap has nothing to do with soap! It's a magical Chamber were things from soap opera's happen! Duh!"

"Huh what's a soap opera?" said Neal

"I dunno," said George. He then ate some multicolored licorice. Suddenly Opera Winfrey walked into the room pointed at Neal and yelled "You had an affair with my girlfriend! I hate you! Now were going to have a cat fight!" she leaped at Neal

"AGGGGHHHH!" yelled Neal ducking behind a chair. "I just want a love potion antidote!" he looked up to find a bottle labeled "Love Potion Antidote" sitting on a table.

"Well wasn't that convenient" said Neal grabbing the antidote. He ran out of the Chamber and into the great hall were everyone was chasing the one they loved. He sat down and read the instructions aloud.

"Step 1: open the bottle. Check! Step 2: Make sure you wearing pants. Uh oh" he ran to his room put on some pants ran to the hall again and sat down " Check! Step 3: Poor bottle into the water ventilation system" Neal fallowed the instructions and sat back down. He watched as everybody fell out of love. Except for some reason Dom still loved Cleon.

"Dom! Why do you still love Cleon?" asked Neal

"Because I loved him way before this whole Love potion Tragedy!" he looked at Cleon affectionately. Cleon barfed on Kel.

"Hey!" said Neal "Kel was responsible for the whole thing! Every body get your pitch forked and torches and we'll chase Kel like an angry mob!"

So everybody got they're torches and pitchforks and they chased Kel. "But a monkey made me do it!" yelled Kel

And that's how Neal saved the day. The end--

"Hey!" said the confused and disturbed reader "But you said this story wasn't about Neal!"

"I did?" said me " My god I'm going senile!" I started to panic and cry and whistle green day at the same time.

"So was this story about Neal?" asked the reader

"I CAN"T REMEMBER!" yelled me very loudly "I JUST CAN'T REMEMBER"


End file.
